


Okay. (Error x Trans!reader)

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale
Genre: Have I made a post about this before?, LGBT, Other, Transgender, gender neutral reader, oh well, old fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: You decide to come out to your boyfriend,ErrorOLD FIC—reader is gender neutral for inclusioness//Please note this is based off personal experience but I might get some things wrong so forgive me//





	Okay. (Error x Trans!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Trans peeps are valid !!!

You hastily rubbed your hands together as your glitchy boyfriend watched his Spanish TV show through a portal,it had been a few years(you weren't sure however as time doesn't exist in the anti void) since you and Error were dating,it was a weird relationship to be honest,you an average joe and Error,a Demi-god of destruction.

You can't remember how you two ended up dating or even having a very stable relationship but you do know that along the way that you were questioning your gender,your not sure how it happen but it became a confusing point in your life.

But now you know who you really are but you were worried how others were gonna react,especially Error.

Now if it was a regular human or monster who didn't accept you,you'd be fine but it wasn't,Error could literally destroy you if he no longer loved you which frighten you but you knew it was the right thing to do,it's not healthy hiding it,commutation is key after all.

You glanced at Error as he watched the show,you loved him and you were sure that in his weird,quirky way he loved you back,you took a deep breath as you were ready to come out.

"H-hey babe?"you asked as you soul beats rapidly in your chest.

"Hmm?"You glitchy boyfriend hummed not moving his eyes from the TV.  
"There's uh-something I want to t-tell you for a w–while now" you said as anxiety was twisting a sick feeling in your guts.

You took a deep breath as you were psyching yourself up to say the two words.

"I'm Trans"you admit as you braced yourself for his reaction.

 

"Okay"

You pause as his word repeated in you head,this wasn't the reaction you were expecting.

"Your....not mad?" You ask as Error turned off his portal.

"No I'm not,do you want me to?" He questioned facing you as you feel your fear crawl up your back.

"What!? no!no!-I didn't mean it that way!-I mean-"you tried to explain "I just thought you wouldn't want me anymore.."

"Is this one of those weird humans rules that some asshole made up?" He asked you as he could never understand human's unnecessary rules. 

"Uh..maybe?"you awkwardly shrugged as you weren't sure where he was going with this.

Error sighed as he wrapped his arms around your shoulder.

"Look,I don't know what made you think this way but I can tell you this;if ANYONE hurts you for being yourself,they're gonna have a bad time" he said as he kisses your forehead.

You felt yourself tearing up a little as you were so happy your glitchy boyfriend had accepted you,of course it might take him a little while to get use to the pronouns

"Heh..thank you.." you replied wiping the tears out of your eyes.

"So–if you don't mind me asking,what's you new name gonna be?" He asks curiously.

"Oh-um I'm not sure yet.."you answered scratching the back of your head.

"Whatever it is,it'll be perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember you are very valid still even if you never come out or only to a few people,you should NEVER be force to come out,your safety is more important,take care


End file.
